


I Like You A Lot

by yeulin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bucky didn't realize his love to Steve, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeulin/pseuds/yeulin
Summary: The First Kiss





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky和身前的女孩之间没有一丝缝隙，音乐像催情剂一样促使舞池里所有年轻男女在汗水和酒水中尽情扭动缠绵，不断变换的灯光晃在每一张脸上，Bucky的胯紧贴着女孩的臀部，手在她腰腹游移，女孩完全沉浸在旋律和爱抚里，手环住Bucky的脖子转过脸和他热吻，Bucky发涨的下体顶着裤子，脑子里想着怎么带女孩去厕所隔间里来一发，可女孩转过身，用手掌推着他胸膛撑开一点距离，嘴唇张合着说了一句话。  
“什么？我听不见！” Bucky摇着头大声说。  
“我说，你的嘴唇尝起来能杀人！” 女孩笑着冲他喊。  
“我不知道我的嘴能不能杀人，不过，” Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，咧开一个迷人的弧度，“我裤子里的那把枪已经上膛了，随时都能射掉谁！”  
“你该回家了Barnes少爷！” 女孩大笑。  
“...什么？” Bucky不可置信的看着她一点点倒退着消失在人群里，脸上仍挂着玩笑一样的表情，见鬼，他裤子里的家伙此时的状态可不是开玩笑，他尴尬的环顾了一下四周，女孩说的对，此刻他不回家的话，再在这舞池里和随便什么人蹭一会儿，他就得射在裤子里。  
Bucky一路道歉着挤到门口，尽管没谁能听见也没谁会在意，因为所有人都沉浸在饱和的荷尔蒙里。他接过服务生递过来的围巾，把大衣甩在肩上道了声谢，扣上帽子就推门走了出去。

世界瞬间宁静下来，Bucky差点以为自己穿越了。

雪花缓慢地落在路灯和汽车顶，行人嘎吱嘎吱地踩着厚实的雪面，留下一串串错落有致的脚印。Bucky穿好衣服系紧围巾，脸藏在帽檐和立领里。往左走大约二十分钟就能到家，Bucky去街边买了两杯热杏仁奶，一杯拎在手里，一杯边走边喝，节日的气息已经渐渐扑染整个布鲁克林，一家家商店的橱窗里都点亮了圣诞树，门口的布告牌上也写上了节日特供。Bucky慢悠悠地溜达，香醇的液体从口腔滑至胃部，他哈了口气，面前立刻形成一团雾，他又张开嘴，这次是长长的一口气，像烟柱一样，Bucky坚持呼着气，直到憋得咳嗽起来，他边咳边笑，心想Steve在的话又要嘲笑他幼稚，就好像那家伙喜欢用手指挖果酱放到嘴里不幼稚似的。Bucky的嘴弯起和杏仁奶一样的甜度，想到Steve心里便是一阵暖流，那个瘦弱矮小的身体里偏偏住着个天不怕地不怕的灵魂，与这个对他不公的世界坚持抗争，就算遭受再多欺辱和凌霸，那小子依然怀揣着善良正直的心，  
“如果我不去做，谁会去做。” 在Bucky数不清是第几次把被人揍得稀巴烂的Steve从小巷里拉起来时，那家伙鼻青脸肿的说出这句话，  
“是，没人阻止伟大的Steve Rogers行侠仗义，” Bucky拍了拍Steve肩上的灰，“但James Bucky Barnes疲惫于给伟人收拾烂摊子了。”   
“...对不起，Buck。”  
“比起说对不起，我更接受今晚的背部按摩，该死的Rumlow，今天练过肩摔的时候没拧死我。”

Bucky用力吸光最后一口，把纸杯扔进街角的垃圾桶里，往前再走过教堂就到家了，他得趁手里那杯凉透之前赶回去。Bucky越过被白雪覆盖住浮雕的喷泉，把杯子捂在大衣里往前走。几步之际，他听见一阵歌声，教堂的大门敞开，明亮的灯光从前堂照到门口被清扫过的路面，唱诗班在修女的指挥下哼出洗涤心灵的旋律，稚嫩的嗓音更是染上一层纯真，在这样的歌声下，哪怕是刚行窃完的扒手也要忏悔几分。Bucky驻足在不远处，路灯把他的影子拉长在湿漉漉的路面，他和Steve小时候也参加过唱诗班，然而每到排练大合唱的时候，所有人都会被Steve的咳嗽声打断，为了不影响整体，Steve只好退出，Bucky也跟着不去了，  
“Buck，你不用这样，我知道你一直想去的。”  
“啊...无所谓，” Bucky踢开面前的石子，“我早就受够站我旁边的Eva了，听她唱歌让我想到楼下拉小提琴的老Pierce。”  
“那可真恐怖，他得有八十岁了吧？”  
“不知道，但我打赌他一定完全聋了才会那么拉琴。”   
Steve笑笑没说话，他还在为毁了他俩的唱诗班感到失落，况且，这种情况不是第一次了。  
“行了哥们儿，别愁眉苦脸的，”Bucky推了他一把，“咱们去玩点儿刺激的，忘了这事。”   
“去哪儿。”  
“走吧，我保证绝对比唱诗班有趣，” Bucky一把把Steve揽在怀里，“绝对。” 

Steve两只手死命抓住绳子，双目紧闭，身体一下下飘荡在高空，耳边的风呼啸着，心要从左胸腔里蹦出来，  
“Steve——睁开眼——” Bucky在他身后，声音听起来异常兴奋，双臂一下比一下用力的推着他，仿佛要把他送上太空。  
“我不能——” Steve在空中大喊，汗水从额角滴下，掉落在脚下五英尺的土地。  
“相信我——睁开就好了——睁开——”   
好吧，Steve深吸了一口气，握着绳子的双手又添了一份力道，他慢慢放松眼皮，接着拉开一条缝，阳光泄了进来，树叶在脑袋边沙沙作响，红色的屋顶在他视线里缩小又放大，鸟儿此刻也来和他作伴，他在Bucky的作用力下上升，又在重力引力下降落，Steve终于绽放出笑容，发出一声来自内心的愉悦呼喊。  
“Steve——是不是很酷！”   
“我觉得你不上来亏大了。” Steve的回答由近变远。  
“等着，你先往旁坐点——”  
“你要干什么？”  
下一个降落时，Bucky抓住绳子跟着小跑几步，一个脚尖撑地就跳了上来，“哇呼——”  
“你疯了吧！你知不知刚有多危险？”  
Bucky没有回答，他快乐地呼喊着，在每一次蹬地后把他俩送上高空。

回去的时候Steve没坚持到家门口就在路边扶着墙吐了，Bucky笑他。

大概就是这面墙吧，Bucky一步步走近，他仿佛看见十年前那个棕发男孩一下下顺着金发男孩骨瘦如磷的后背，那个瘦小的身体抖得跟筛子似的，好像要把肝胆都吐出来。  
Bucky继续向前，然后拐了个弯迈上台阶，他摘掉帽子，拍了拍上面的雪，掏出钥匙拧开门。  
屋子里所有的灯都亮着，Bucky脱掉外套挂上，把围巾摘掉随手扔在沙发，往最里面的房间走去，第三交响乐从半掩着的门里飘出来，Bucky轻轻推开，接着就是扑鼻而来的颜料味。

巨大的画板前，是踩在凳子上的Steve，他随着舒缓的女高音一下又一下刷着浓重的色彩，白衬衫上是红的黄的蓝的绿的斑点，工装裤一边的带子从肩膀掉落挂在臂弯处，颜料罐子成一横排摆在画板底，安静等待主人灵感的挑选，那头金发被上方的吊灯晃出一层光圈，仿佛天使的圣环，Steve弯下腰去够另一个桶，却被余光里瞥见的人影吓了一跳，一个没站稳就要颤巍巍的从凳子上摔下去，  
“小心！” Bucky两大步迈过去稳稳扶住Steve的腰和腿。  
Steve按住他双肩，湛蓝的眼睛透过额前的金色碎发，若有所思地盯着他。  
“...干嘛”  
“这次又是谁？”  
“啊？”  
Steve直起身，居高临下地看着他，这个角度让那头金发更加耀眼，Bucky甚至眯起了眼睛。  
“你这里，”Steve的手指在嘴上比划了一下，“都是口红。”  
“啊啊啊？什么？不会吧。” Bucky内心一阵哀嚎，幸亏是晚上，不然他就这样一路晃回来不得被人笑死。  
Steve没说话，从凳子上跳下来，手在裤子上擦了擦，绕过Bucky关掉收音机，然后去收拾角落里的画具。  
“...就是酒吧里的一个女孩...一起跳舞来着，” Bucky随着Steve的方向来回转，“亲了一下而已，没别的。” 他想了想加了后面那句，说实话他也不知道为什么要加这句，但他就是觉得有必要解释一下。  
Steve朝他伸出手。  
“....啊？”  
“喝的，不是给我买的？”  
“哦哦，是是是! ” Bucky赶紧把手里的杏仁奶递过去，它已经彻底凉了。  
“傻瓜。” Steve轻笑了一下，低头抿了一口，转身走了出去。  
Bucky此刻不能再同意Steve这句话。

晚饭后，Bucky仰躺在沙发上，头枕着右胳膊，眼睛望向天花板，嘴里喷着烟。脑海里想着Steve刚刚盯着他嘴唇的眼神。  
按理说，他和Steve黏在一起也有十几年了，他从未听过这小子提起任何姑娘，对Bucky强行提出的四人约会反应也是不咸不淡，反正之后都没再约过她们，他不是没想过Steve是不是...不过每次他都彻底否定了自己这种荒唐的想法，Steve！拜托！他们一起长大，一天24小时得有一半和对方待在一起，他敢保证Steve一切正常，他只是外形柔弱了一点，这小子绝对是个纯爷们儿，虽说有时候确实有点奇怪，连Bucky都搞不懂这家伙脑袋里到底装了些什么，但是，总之，Steve绝对不是那个的。  
Bucky分析完，畅快的吐出一口烟，白雾由浓变淡，渐渐扩散在灯光下，Steve的脸出现在这团雾后面——  
“靠，靠，” Bucky连忙把烟头按灭在桌子上，用手一个劲儿扇开烟雾，“我以为你得待会儿才出来。”  
“洗个澡能用多长时间。” Steve把毛巾盖在湿漉漉的金色脑袋上，顺势做到他旁边，因为怕Steve感冒，他俩总是把壁炉烧到最旺，即使外面飘着雪，他俩在屋里也就穿了个衬衫和短裤，Steve裸露的大腿贴上他，身上的柠檬香直往他鼻子里钻，Bucky神使鬼差的凑过去闻了一下，“你什么时候买的新沐浴露？”  
Steve转过脸，鼻尖距离他不到五厘米，“下午出去了一趟，闻出来了？”  
“啊，之前的苹果味也不错啊，我还挺喜欢的。”  
“我以为你喜欢草莓的。”  
“哈？我为什么会喜欢草莓的？”  
“不知道，可能因为女孩子都喜欢吧。”  
“....等等，你这话什么意思....”  
Steve没回答，直起身去够Bucky左边茶几上放着的鳄梨，他的肩膀蹭过Bucky的脸，金发上的水从毛巾下滴落在Bucky的唇上，Bucky伸出舌头舔了进嘴里，香的，涩的，像咬了口柠檬。  
“我说，Steve，你真的不考虑找个姑娘？” Bucky犹豫了一下，还是把一直好奇的事问了出来，“总得解决一下生理需求吧？”  
“你找姑娘就是为了解决生理需求？”   
“当然不是！好吧....部分原因是...嘿！是我在问你。”  
“解决不了。” Steve咬了一口手中的水果，发出清脆的声音。  
Bucky顿时觉得有些口渴，舔了舔嘴唇，“为什么？”  
Steve又咬了一口，半响没有回答。  
Bucky把他手里的梨抢过来，啃下一大口，“什么叫解决不了啊。”  
Steve微垂着头，眼睛盯着双脚，“就是...” 他看向Bucky，“姑娘们解决不了。”  
Bucky猛地被呛了一口，剧烈地咳嗽起来，Steve皱着眉拍了拍他后背，Bucky眼神有些闪躲，“你什么意思？”  
Steve看着他，蓝眼睛里传递着某些他读不懂的信息，Bucky莫名有些慌乱。  
“没什么....你去洗澡吧”   
“噢...噢，好。” Bucky赶忙站起身往卫生间走去，结果自己把自己拌了一脚，踉跄着跌出好几步。  
“Buck。” Steve在身后叫他。  
“.....什么？”  
Steve走了过来，左手捏住他的下巴，右手拇指按着他的嘴唇，从左至右极其缓慢的摩擦。  
Bucky整个人都僵住，呆呆地看着Steve，可那家伙跟个没事人似的，给他看了看拇指，“口红。”  
“啊...”  
“还挺好看的。” Steve扯了扯嘴角露出一个不明显的笑。  
Bucky几乎是逃进浴室，他关上门，靠在上面，用尽全力稳住心跳。

 

等Bucky出来的时候Steve已经睡了，瘦小的身体隐藏在被子里，随着呼吸一起一伏。Bucky关掉灯，轻手轻脚的走到床边掀开被子的一角钻了进去。他睁着眼睛躺了大概二十多分钟，却丝毫没有睡意。自从为了给Steve更好的作画空间，他俩把原先的客卧改成了画室，Bucky自然搬到Steve这屋，他俩还特意为了像小时候那样盖一张被子，把床拼在一起，久违的同床共枕让Bucky找回了不少童年时的感觉，有Steve在旁边他睡得更踏实了，可是今晚情况明显有变——Steve那句话到底什么意思？姑娘们解决不了，那男人能解决？还有，Steve给他抹去口红的样子.....Bucky伸出手摸了摸嘴唇，回味着Steve指尖的温度，这家伙干嘛说他抹口红好看？把他当姑娘了吧？还说自己喜欢草莓味，什么嘛......  
Steve这时翻了个身，脸对着Bucky安静的睡着，浓密的睫毛垂在下眼窝，金发有几缕掉落在高挺的鼻梁，Bucky对着那绺头发吹了口气，发丝立刻飘到一边又落下，Bucky顿时生起玩心，连着吹了好几口气，最后把自己逗得咯咯笑起来。  
“别闹。” Steve依然闭着眼。  
“....靠， 你吓我一跳，没睡啊？”  
“睡了也被你弄醒了。”  
Bucky看着Steve的脸，迟疑地开口，“..Steve，我们是最好的朋友，对吧？”  
“嗯”  
”所以...你有什么事都可以和我说，我不会介意的。” Bucky咬住下唇，琢磨着Steve听没听懂他这句话。  
“你又胡思乱想什么呢，大半夜的。”  
“谁胡思乱想了，我是不想让你...有什么事总自己憋着。”  
Steve没再说话，那家伙的侧脸在黑夜中像雕塑一样立体，准确说是完美。这样完美一张脸，却从未对任何人露过倾色，如果真是他理解的那样，他还有点不大愿意Steve看上别的哪个男人呢........  
Bucky立刻被自己的想法惊出一身汗，他下意识往被子里缩了缩，腿碰上Steve的腿，触电般收回来，但他又立刻后悔了，Steve会不会觉得自己因为他喜欢男的就疏远他？要知道无论Steve变成什么，他都会跟定这小子的。  
Steve伸出手握住他的手指，“冷了？”  
Bucky心都要跳出胸膛，他小心翼翼地回握住Steve的手，“没，多盖点舒服。”  
“睡吧Buck。”  
“晚安”，可Bucky知道自己在撒谎。  
他握着Steve的手，就这样清醒到天快亮。


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky一步一跳地踩在潮湿的路面，右手里的长柄伞甩来甩去，经过昏黄的路灯时，他握住冰凉的铁杆以胳膊为支点转了个圈，然后绕道Steve面前倾身唱到：“It’s so easy to dance with you—-“  
”好了，好了Buck——”  
“Loving you the way I do makes you easy to dance with—-“   
Bucky依然自顾自地唱着，还不小心踩到一个水坑溅了Steve一裤子泥，Steve蹦着也没躲开，只能皱着眉拎起裤管抖了抖，无奈，泥渍更深了，他停下来喊前面还沉浸在酒馆音乐里的朋友：  
“Buck。”  
“干嘛。”  
“.....我裤子。”  
“噢...噢！噢噢噢！对不起Stevie——”  
又来了，每次Bucky闹出点小差错就会用这种猫一样的声音告饶，弄得Steve简直想走过去拍拍他脑袋挠挠他下巴，没关系不是你的错啦，然而，明明就是你一直在捣乱啊，  
“快回家吧，我怕一会儿接着下了。”  
Bucky抬头看了看灰蒙蒙的天，又看了看眼前搓着胳膊的小矮个，“靠，我有种不好的预感，”他把外套脱下来披在Steve身上，又顺势把人揽进怀里，“你要是再感冒，我刚才跳得再开心也都是白费。” 

他俩快步走了回去，Bucky刚在门口踢掉鞋子，就听“轰隆”一声，他瞬间伸长胳膊把还在外面的Steve拽了进来，然后“砰”地把门摔上，惯性让Steve斜着身子单脚往前蹭了好几步，他慌忙想抓住什么稳住自己，紧接着衬衫领子就被人拎住，于是他整个人就这么.....静止住了。  
那双绿色大眼睛凑过来，“嗳？你好像个puppy哦——”   
Steve瞪了他一眼，甩开他脱掉鞋就往屋里走，Bucky习以为常地耸了耸肩，扯着领带跟在他后面，“下次你也跳舞嘛，不然总一个人在那坐着....我怪不好意思的。”   
“你不好意思什么？”  
“明明两个人一起去，结果我把你一个人扔在那。”   
以及，拜托，被你盯着跳一整晚很不好意思啊。  
从那天之后，Bucky发现自己越来越在意Steve的眼神，吃早饭的时候会刻意舔干净残留唇边的奶渍，练完拳会趁Steve写生回来前赶紧洗掉一身汗和灰，独自去酒馆后会在外面溜干净身上的烟味，又或者，在厕所隔间仔细检查嘴上有没有女孩们留下的口红，可每当Bucky看着镜子中那微卷的刘海儿贴在额头，一双绿眼扑朔迷离，脸颊饱满红润，他又觉得自己应该保留那抹红印，于是他又多了一个和女孩们讨亲吻的理由，可Steve真的觉得这样好看吗？可他为什么要管Steve怎么想呢？可还没确定Steve就是喜欢男人呢吧？Steve，Steve，Steve......  
“啊....我好傻啊。” 脑海中的话不自觉跑出了嘴边。  
“知道就好。”   
“咳咳——什么？”   
“你啊。你是傻瓜。”   
“哈，刚才谁像小狗一样被拎住。”  
“...狗裤子脏了，快去洗洗。”   
Steve脱下长裤往在Bucky身上一丢，边单手解开衬衫扣子边往浴室走，Bucky跟在后面抱怨，“我真该离你远点儿走。”   
“晚了。你只能近点儿洗了。”   
“近点儿洗？这个不是得泡一下——”   
“我说洗澡啊。”   
“啊？” Bucky把裤子掉到地上，又赶紧捡起来。  
Steve叹了口气，拧开水龙头，“没有多余的钱交水费了Buck，这都多亏了你周三忘记关厨房水阀。为了省水，我们得一起洗澡。” 

Bucky盯着浴缸里渐渐上涨的水位，“所以...接下来的一个月....我们都得一起洗？”   
“如果我俩没有捡到五十美元，而且还想泡澡的话，那么是的。”   
他和Steve每周都会泡一次澡，这是习惯，Steve周五，他周六，两个人错开。今天周五，按理说是Steve泡一个小时，然后他冲一下就好。可现在这是什么情况？虽然他和Steve从十岁起就坦诚相见，但成人后他俩就很少一起洗澡了，不对，是没再一起洗澡了，  
“脱啊，还愣着干嘛。”  
“我...”   
Steve狐疑地看着他，他塌下肩膀，人家还没说什么呢，你多想干嘛？再说了Steve是你哥们儿，唯一的朋友，你的亲人，亲人一起泡个澡怎么了？很正常嘛，你俩哪没见过，Steve身上几颗雀斑你都知道得一清二楚。  
“好吧。” 经过了一番短暂的思想斗争，Bucky开始磨磨蹭蹭地解皮带，他把裤子拉下来，又脱掉衬衫和背心，最后剩个内裤挂在胯上，Steve三两下就脱了个精光，削瘦的背在灯光下被晃得更加惨白，两条胳膊细得跟Bucky在码头捡的树杈子差不多，腿也是，不过稍微能粗一点，大概像幼树的树干吧，反正跟自己完全不一样，Bucky肌肤是蜜色的，虽然没有赛场拳手那么夸张，但由于锻炼身材也算得上精壮，女孩们最爱他的细腰和微微成型的胸肌，他也经常靠腰带得意的显现出不同常人的身材，Steve就不同了，瘦小的身子永远藏在过于宽大的套装里，好像穿了大码的衣服身材就能变大似的....那个薄纸片一样的人弯腰划拉了两下水，“可以了。”  
Steve转了过来，Bucky赶紧把目光移开，为了掩饰尴尬他又伸手去扯直自己的卷发，Steve奇怪地看了他一眼，然后伸腿迈进浴缸坐了下去，  
“在那傻站着是要帮我把门吗？”   
“哦哦...” Bucky赶忙跨进来一只腿。  
“内裤啊。”   
“...靠。” 他又赶紧退出来，带着水甩了Steve一脸，这下更尴尬了，准确说从一开始他就很尴尬。  
Steve抹了把脸，“傻。”  
“别傻傻傻地叫我！”Bucky脱掉内裤，“哗啦”坐了进来。  
浴缸的空间立刻变小了，Bucky小心翼翼地蜷起腿后用胳膊抱住，下巴搁在膝盖上，垂着眼盯向荡漾的水面，Steve把温度调得有些过高了，不然他为何感到身体过热，心跳加速呢？Steve倒是很平常的样子，他稍微往下滑了一点，让整个上身都没入水中，头向后靠在台面上，望着漏出墙皮的天花板出神，Bucky偷偷地看着他，看着那线条完美的下巴，浓密过长的金色睫毛，挺俏的鼻尖，说实在的，Steve的长相有些过于完美了，这往往被人忽视，外人只是匆匆看了下他瘦小单薄的身材就吝啬于抛出第二眼，而Steve自己也总是锁起眉头，嘴唇抿着，不经常说话，说了也没几个人愿意听，可Bucky知道那声音低沉得好听，帖得近时还会引起Bucky耳后的一小层鸡皮疙瘩，还有Steve的头发，那头缎子一样的金发简直是上帝创造人类时附加的又一个杰作，无论女孩怎样向Bucky炫耀在金店新打造的首饰，都不及他心中那抹金万分之一的纯粹。  
Steve突然支起脑袋看向他，Bucky立刻跟触电了似的，此刻移开目光只会显得更加可疑，他只好把眼睛瞪得更大了。  
Steve没说话，就这么和他对视了大概四五秒，然后在Bucky觉得自己要烧着了前从水里抬起胳膊，朝他伸了过去。  
Bucky瞬间屏住呼吸，心都提到嗓子眼，而Steve只是把手掌附在他膝盖上，然后稍一使劲，就把它向下压进水里。  
“膝盖露在外面会着凉。”   
“噢...是啊。”Bucky脸红了，为自己刚刚差点误会的想法感到羞耻。  
Steve轻笑了一下，“你在紧张什么啊。”  
“紧张？我有什么可紧张的？我没紧张啊，哦，你是说我脸红吗？还不是因为你把水弄得太热，你知道的，我一热就会脸红——”  
“我不知道你一热就脸红，也不知道你脸红会语无伦次。”  
Bucky瞪着Steve，嘴唇张了张，“我...”  
Steve从鼻腔里嗤笑了几声，然后演变成狂笑，最后干脆整个人在水里前仰后翻，手哗啦哗啦地拍打水面，Bucky愠怒地朝他泼水，“干嘛，干嘛，嘿！Steve！Rogers——”   
Steve停下来，手扶着心脏的位置，身体气息不稳地起伏，嘴角还挂着笑，“Buck。”  
“嗯哼。”Bucky低头心不在焉地往自己身上淋水。  
“你太可爱了。”  
Bucky没抬头，热气扑腾着他的脸，不用想就知道自己脸肯定更红了，如果Steve现在潜进水里，说不定还能听见自己快要冲破胸腔的心跳声，天啊，他该怎么办？Steve的目光简直能把他烧穿个洞，拜托别再这样看我了，因为我真的在紧张啊。  
然而Steve的下一步动作让他没忍住惊呼起来，他的耳尖被捉住了，紧接着被极其轻柔的力道揉捏着，然后那湿漉漉的手指顺着耳廓向下，一路滑过他脖颈，再到喉结，最后停在胸骨上窝处。  
“...Steve？” 该死，他的声音怎么颤抖了？  
Steve没说话，也没看他，而是专注地盯着他的胸口，那神色不异于他俩去艺术馆时Steve碰上某个得意作品时的眼神，那种鉴赏，品味，又暗含着某种渴求的眼神。  
Steve稍稍用力，指甲就立刻陷进皮肉里，Bucky嘤咛了一声，可Steve就跟没听见似的，逐渐加大力道，直到Bucky痛得轻声骂出来，“操...”  
Steve幡然醒悟一般松手。  
“操你啊Rogers...你想谋杀吗？”  
“我...对不起Buck，我...”  
Bucky胸口处颜色已经变深了，不出所料，那里一定会淤血的。  
“老天爷，我一定是最纵容你的人了。” Bucky埋怨着，用手轻轻抚摸那个地方，“你不止一次再我身上搞破坏了。”  
“胡扯，上次大概是小学吧。”  
“你是说我把你的绘本放到你够不到的书架上那次吗？我甚至怀疑你现在能不能够到——”   
“如果我记得没错，你也是爬了凳子才放上去的。”  
“哈！至少我敢——某个人稍微站高一点就害怕的腿抖呢。”  
“什....好，好，听着，我必须要打破这个谣传，我不恐高，好吗？我只是...只是....”  
Bucky好笑地看着Steve绞尽脑汁地想证明“清白”，结果憋了半天什么都没想出来，他投降了。  
“我必须要打破这个谣言。” Steve叹了口气，语气突然认真起来。  
“得了哥们儿，没人在意这个，恐高不是什么大不了的...”  
“我必须打破。Buck，必须。”   
Bucky知道Steve劲儿一上来什么都拦不住，就像他一定要制止比他高半个身子的小偷去偷女士的钱包，哪怕最后被揍的鼻血横流。  
“所以...你想怎么做？”  
“去康尼岛看看。”  
“什么？”Bucky疑惑地看着他。  
“那里一定有能让我克服恐高的东西。顺便玩玩了，你不一直念叨来着。”  
“哇哦...我有些迫不及待看你的反应了...”  
Steve笑了一下，然后抬了抬下巴示意他胸口的瘀伤，“ 对不起啦。”  
“啊？哦...靠，我恨你。”

第二天早上Bucky洗脸的时候发现那处淤青变得更深了，很明显地在胸口处形成一片青紫色，Bucky只好把衬衫扣子全部系上，嗯，这样不就好了吗，可他停留在镜子前思索了一下，又重新解开，那片颜色就像一个标记一样，印烫在Bucky皮肤上，那是Steve留下的标记，不知为什么他就想这样漏出来，就像小狗喜欢晃自己的项圈一样。  
Steve整个人都迷迷糊糊的，吃早饭的过程差点儿睡着，Bucky劝他要不放弃算了，他担心Steve半道再出什么岔子，康尼岛可没有医院，他也没法背着Steve从沙滩走回来，可Steve就跟咬定主意一样，用Steve Rogers的语气说，“我能做到的Buck。”  
去他妈的什么能不能做到，哪次不是我给你收拾烂摊子。Buck心里骂了一句，在背包里装好水，面包和糖，甩在肩膀上就跟着Steve迈出了家门。


	3. 康尼岛之旅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Kiss

度假半岛上挤满了想要逃离灰瓦砖屋以投奔梦幻之国的人，到处充斥着尖叫，欢笑，咒骂以及干呕声，无数白色尖塔刺向蓝色的天幕，东西方风格的建筑混淆在一起却丝毫不突兀，烈日几乎要把每个人烤得滋拉作响，可这也影响不了那份热情和渴望，Bucky抻长脖子眺望前面的队伍，胳膊在后面奋力摇晃，“快到我们了Steve！还剩七个人，五个了，四个，靠，他俩不是一起的？三个了...”  
“我真担心你待会儿没力气叫喊。”  
“逗我？你确定小Stevie的哮喘和猩红热不会在第三个高升时发作吗？”   
这时几个被搀扶着的人从他俩身边经过，一个个神智不清面色恐慌，好像那辆疯狂冲刺的机械蛇给他们带来了这辈子最大的噩梦，目送走他们，Steve低头咽了咽口水，攥紧松垮垮的外套下摆，“我猜不会。”  
Bucky叹了口气，拍上Steve的肩膀，“听着哥们儿，我是个保守主义者，我拒绝冒险，尤其是冒生命...”  
“到你俩了先生们。”   
Steve一个侧身闪了过去，插着兜快步跨上台阶，两下就爬到座位上俯视他，“保守主义者也应当体验体验纽约最刺激的列车。”  
Bucky摇了摇头，翻着眼睛嘀咕了句，“我真不该管什么Steve·fucking·Rogers。” 他整个身子扔进车厢里，把笑着的Steve直接撞到另一边。

 

Steve已经吐不出来了，他本身胃里就只有刷上蓝莓酱的三个面包片和一个煎蛋，可翻江倒海的恶心感直冲冲地涌上食管，冲破他早已被烤焦了似的喉咙，Bucky第三次抽出纸巾递给面前扶墙的小个子，一边顺着他后背一边嘲讽，“说真的，如果你哪怕听过我半句话，都过得比现在好。”  
Steve直起身靠在墙上，接过Bucky递给他的水瓶，仰头猛灌一口，“我觉得我不会再恐高了。”   
Bucky轻蔑地哼哼，“那我们就看看康尼岛能不能治好你所有的病。”   
Steve习以为常，语气淡淡的，“接下来我们去哪？”   
“当然是最神奇的，‘月球’ ”

 

月球公园虽地处中央，感觉上却与整个半岛疏离开来，自成一体，随机排列的针状城堡群围绕着一个大环礁湖，而进入公园首先要经过一个概念性气阀室，好让每一位游客知道自己即将踏入“太空”。Bucky和Steve登上“宇宙飞船月球四号”，一路“借过”着挤到玻璃前兴奋等待，终于，机翼缓缓启动，飞船开始升腾，地面逐渐沉降，湖，海，森林，白塔，一串串彩旗，密集的人群，整个曼哈顿都在视线里越来越小，又过了一会儿，‘月球’出现在他们面前，荒凉灰暗的地表遍布坑洼，阴冷之气扑面而来，他俩对视了一眼，跟着人流出去钻进了洞穴。  
“我觉得我现在不在美国了。”   
“何止是美国，你根本就不在地球上。”   
“还真是...我感觉有点失重。” Bucky脚步虚浮，只好抓住Steve的手。  
带着汗水的温凉感从指尖传来，掌心交叠挤压出全部空气，Steve没有丝毫犹豫地回握住他，从小臂递送出力量支撑Bucky，可Bucky后悔了，他不该动作这么亲密的。  
Steve也不该和他十指交缠。  
两个人都佯装淡定地看向别处，拉着手一深一浅地踏在开足冷气的洞穴里，现下谁也没心思观赏月球了，而且这枯燥的模型也没什么可欣赏的，沉默的气氛让Bucky想立刻回到地面，在色彩明艳的游乐场里把Steve的手松开，然而他发现前面一对情侣此刻正和他们做着一样的动作，只不过女孩枕在情人肩膀上，火红的长发铺散开来。Bucky尴尬地清了清嗓，小声嘀咕，“你应该带一顶假发的。”   
“闭嘴Buck。现在是谁扶着谁？”  
“哈哈，对，应该是我带，只要我能砍掉自己的小腿好把脑袋搭在你肩上。”  
Steve立刻收紧手指，企图夹疼他，然而那几根细面条软绵无力，Bucky忍不住嗤笑，“哇哦，有进步，足够捏死蚂蚁了，恭喜你。”   
这下Steve是真的生气了，甩开他就往队伍前方走去，Bucky深呼吸，看了眼空落落的手，无声地咒骂了句，把汗在裤子上擦了擦就追了上去。

 

到达下一个目的地“梦境”之前，两个人就在冰淇凌自助机前和好了，Bucky一口一口地舔着草莓甜筒溜达在洁白纯净的景象里，于“月球”的缤纷喧闹不同，梦境公园仿佛潜在沉静的水底，门口巨大的石膏船引人入胜，他们穿过兜售花生和汽水的街道，为穿着滑稽的演员喝彩，又看着从“激流勇进”走出来的“落汤鸡”们哈哈大笑，然后互相在对方脑袋上夹狗狗发卡，最后，Bucky停在“世界上最大的舞厅”前，盯着场上自由旋转的轮滑鞋出神。  
“想试试吗？”  
“...算了，我们去前面看看。”  
“Buck。” Steve拉住转身的他。  
“干嘛。”  
“你...”，Steve叹了口气，“你不必为了我错过这么多好玩的东西。”  
“本来也没想玩。” Bucky看了眼那些飞舞着的少年少女，还是太危险了，Steve会摔伤的，“走...哎？”  
Steve已经在售票口取了两张票出来，冲他挥了挥，然后一屁股坐在凳子上换起了轮滑鞋。

 

“你今天真是令人感动。”  
Steve颤颤巍巍地扶着场边的栏杆，他承认他冲动了，因为这简直，他妈的，寸步难行。  
“噢...走在刀尖上的小公主啊，快搭上骑士的快马吧！” Bucky呼地从他身边滑过第四圈，附带声情并茂的朗诵。  
Steve靠在一边，看着那挺拔的身姿飞驰在人群中，灵活地避开每一个物障，两条长腿分别弯曲，抻直，蹬地，再弯曲，衬衫在风的作用力下勾勒出完美的肌肉曲线，又吹开敞着扣子的领口，于是那紫色瘀伤若隐若现，Steve抓住栏杆的手不受控制的想要抚摸那里，抚摸昨晚他在浴缸里留下的指痕，毕竟他当时多么想握住对面隐藏在水里的下体。  
Bucky又滑了几个来回，停在Steve面前，汗水顺着他额前的棕发淌下来，滑过鼻梁，嘴唇，最后滴进衣领里。  
“来吧我的爱，像你这样的美人不应该缩在角落里。”   
好吧，只要把握住平衡应该就没什么问题，他搭上了Bucky的手。  
这时他们今天第二次牵手。  
两个人都有那么一秒迟疑，但很快就被紧张感代替，拉着一个人的Bucky显然不如之前灵敏，而Steve也是屏住呼吸前行，但他俩依旧不是场内唯一对牵手的，情侣们直面滑过来，经过他俩身侧如水泡般分离又合并，这下可好，他俩倒成唯一一对，全程拉着手的了。

 

接着他俩又去了让人大跌眼镜的小人国，噩梦一般的庞培末日，先进新奇的哺育室大楼，唯美的蓝色创世纪穹顶等等。到了黄昏，他俩拖着疲惫不堪的身躯散步到“爱之筒”这里。  
“看起来是个温情项目。”  
“这正是我们需要的。”  
这个项目前一个排队的都没有，或许在这魔幻刺激的半岛，“爱之筒”这个黏糊糊干巴巴的名字吸引不了什么目光，两个毫无装饰的大圆筒并列在一起，以相反的方向徐徐转动，一个标着“先生”，一个标着“女士”。  
Steve抢先一步钻进“男士”通道，Bucky只好咒骂着进入另一个。  
然而人无法伫立在圆圈里。  
Bucky在黑暗中摸索着，下一秒便跌进一个单薄的怀抱。  
晦暗空寂的隧道里只有齿轮研磨铁轨的声音，Steve的下巴磕在他额头，他的膝盖撞进Steve腿间，手臂叠交着手臂，呼吸缠绕着呼吸，他拼命想要直起身体，结果鼻梁擦过Steve的脸，这让他准确感觉出Steve的嘴唇距离自己不过两三厘米，肾上腺素在这一瞬间飙升，几乎要迸发在幽暗转动的圆筒里，可这游戏并没有太多时间，很快就把他们送出光明，两个人迅速分开，跟恨不得闪到天涯海角似的。  
可此时没事功夫害羞，因为面前不是什么安全出口，而是一座绿色的人造山丘。山丘中又是一个隧道入口，入口处听着一个脏兮兮的小船。  
“这又他妈的是什么？”   
“爱的隧道。”  
“什么？！”  
Steve指了指杂草中一个矮小的破牌子，上面的油漆字已经掉得差不多了。  
“我不会做这个的。”   
“坐了这个我们才能出去。”  
“那就不出去！” Bucky突然喊起来，胸口激动地起伏，如果Steve借着日落再近一点观察，还能看见那双眼底的泪花。  
两个人就这样瞪着彼此坚持，谁也不说话，就像无数次吵架一样，可乱草没法让他俩在这里睡一觉第二天假装什么都没发生，他们得出去。  
也就是说他们必须穿过“爱的隧道”。  
也就是说和每次吵架后一样，Bucky得妥协。  
他愤恨地踢了下脚边的石子儿，踩塌一束束狗尾巴草走到入口处，蹲下身子把船拉过来，他刚想回头叫Steve，却发现那家伙早就站在他身后居高临下地站着，嘴角挂着一抹意味不明的笑。  
“混蛋。” Bucky咬牙切齿地骂了句，跳上了小船。  
自动船的空间虽然不大，但也足够他俩一人坐一头了，Bucky抱着肩膀坐在一边，不去看Steve，那家伙只是在黑暗中盯着他，跟要分析他身上的细胞壁是否还完整似的。  
Bucky扭过头扔了句，“你想干嘛？”  
“我怎么了？”  
“你在看什么？”  
“看你啊。”  
Bucky一时间说不上话，他告诉自己不能和Steve拌嘴，他脸皮没那么厚，赢不了的。  
可Steve的轻笑在水声潺潺中更皎洁了，他伸长双腿，“你在生气什么啊？”   
生气什么？说实话他没什么可气Steve的，他气得是自己最近越来越躁动的心慌意乱，气得是他每次刚觉得弄清了Steve的想法就又被那淡淡的态度弄晕，以及刚才从圆筒出来后，只有他一个人脸红。  
Bucky吸了吸鼻子，“我...我...”  
Steve靠了过来，摸上他汗涔涔的脸蛋，Bucky立刻坐直身体瞪大眼睛，心率开始紊乱，期待几乎要溢出他身体的每一个毛孔，Steve的另一个手指覆上他膝盖，接着嘴唇就贴上他的左脸。  
然后在下一秒离开。  
Steve坐了回去，平静地开口，“别气了。”  
Bucky只能发出一个破碎的“嗯。”

 

傍晚他俩坐在花坛边的椅子上吞三明治和椰奶，无数霓虹灯亮起，把这座岛点缀成亦真亦幻的童话世界，螺旋塔燃烧进夜幕，似乎要和明月一争高下，就像高尔基在《厌倦》里写到，“明光四处流溢，暗影无地自容。”  
“我们还真是月光下的穷鬼。” Bucky看着灯塔上的旋转餐厅和空中花园，艰难地咽下干硬的面包皮。  
“快乐的穷鬼。” Steve接话。  
对，他看向Steve，从“爱之隧道”出来后，他的心快乐到现在，没有什么能比跟Steve在一起更幸福了，去他的旋转餐厅，去他的空中花园，那里有这样倔强英俊的金发男孩吗？  
或许有吧，但至少不是Steve。  
灯塔上那个巨束探照灯亮了起来，投射在整个东部沿海，岛上的人一阵欢呼，纷纷朝开始旋转的灯光挥舞帽子，灯照到谁谁就兴奋地尖叫，仿佛中了纽约数额最大的彩票，Bucky笑着看热闹，最后也走到路中央，冲往这边扫来的白光振臂高呼。  
“你个蠢货！” Steve喊。  
“快来！一会儿就错过了！”   
Steve扔下椰奶盒，站起来深呼吸了一秒，拔腿朝Bucky跑去。  
他们撞在一起，拥在一起，灯光照在他俩身上。  
于是今天的第三次牵手就这么顺理成章，没有尴尬，没有迟疑，只有紧紧握在手里的欣喜。


End file.
